


A Little Present

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Eggsy, M/M, Merlin is his moral compass, Sexual Abuse, Shota Harry, depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Maybe Eggsy isn't such a good guy and maybe Merlin encourages him.Eggsy may be a good man in the eyes of the rest of the world but everyone has their secrets. Luckily he has Merlin, who sees all of his secrets and looks straight past them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While there's nothing explicit in the first chapter, there will be in later chapters. If that's something that bothers you, I suggest you read something else.
> 
> I don't in any way condone sexual activity of any kind with a child in real life, but there is a huge difference between that and writing made up scenarios for fictional characters.

"Welcome home, love." Merlin greeted him at the door with a kiss and a drink, just like he always did after a mission.

"Thanks, babe." Eggsy set the glass down on the side table and snuggled up to Merlin instead, tucking himself under Merlin's chin. He felt Merlin's arms wrap around him and melted into his touch. "It's good to be back."

Merlin broke the silence after a few minutes. "I got you a little present."

Eggsy unglued himself from Merlin's front. "Yeah? What is it?"

"It's a surprise, but a pleasant one, I'm sure." Merlin took a step back and held out his hand, which Eggsy eagerly took. 

Merlin usually gave in to whatever Eggsy wanted if he hinted (or outright nagged) for long enough but he wasn't usually so cloak and dagger about it so it must be something big. He'd had his eye on one of Merlin's prototypes but he'd have given him that before a mission, not after. He'd been trying to talk Merlin into a long weekend away, trying to convince him Kingsman would manage 3 or 4 days without him, but that wasn't a present as such.

"Close you eyes." Merlin waited for him to close his eyes and made sure he wasn't peeking before he led him to the living room. "It's been a nightmare trying to keep your bloody dog away. Open."

In the middle of the room sat a cage covered with a blanket. _No!_ Eggsy had been trying to talk Merlin into getting a new puppy for months but it got him nowhere. He thought he might have found the one thing Merlin would really dig his heels in about. Eggsy grinned and was about to throw himself at Merlin when he stopped him with a finger up as if to say 'wait a minute'.

Merlin stood by the cage and held the blanket, careful not to lift it at all. "Ready?"

Eggsy nodded eagerly, "Yeah, stop messing about!" Merlin lifted the blanket to reveal...not a puppy. Not a puppy, but instead a little boy, all big eyes and dark hair, probably about 4 if Eggsy had to guess. He'd never been truly speechless before but trust Merlin to figure out how to make him that way.

Merlin grinned at him, with just a hint of smugness. "His name's Harry." Eggsy jumped on Merlin, wrapping his legs around his waist and nearly knocking him over in the process. He held both sides of his face in his hands and drew him into a deep kiss, one which Merlin gladly returned. Merlin chuckled when they finally parted. "So you like it, then?"

"I love it." Eggsy grinned at him and stole another kiss, then stroked his cheek a few times, his face settling into something more serious. "I fucking love you. Thank you."

Merlin smiled at him warmly. I wasn't just a thanks for his gift, it was also for the fact that Merlin would do something like this, for the fact that Merlin knew who and what he was and hadn't run a mile or turned him in. They both felt the weight of everything left unspoken and it should've been stifling but instead it was comfortable. Like the weight of the covers on a chilly night, and Merlin would forever be his comfort blanket. "It's my pleasure, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have taken 'not such a good guy' and 'encourages' to the extreme.
> 
> Please, please let me know what you think. And feedback will be appreciated.


End file.
